If It Means a Lot To You
by thefallenxX
Summary: Could one song bring them back together? Or could it ruin everything once again. Songfic based on A Day To Remember's song "If It Means a Lot To You." Liley.


**A/N. I suggest listening to the song before reading or as you're reading to get the idea of how it goes.**

_Flashback_

_March 25, 2011_

"_Lily! Please wait!" I shouted out to Lily as she was running out the front door. She had stopped in her tracks and turned around in place. I could see that her eyes were red and tear stains, along with mascara, was running down her cheek. _

"_Why? Give me one good reason why I should stay."_

_I continued to walk down the stairs towards her and stopped just a few feet away._

"_Because I love you."_

_Lily's face started to scrunch up as she tried to hold back more tears from running down her cheeks. "No Miley. You don't." I went to say something but she had cut me off. "Stop. We both know your career means everything to you." She began, "and I mean nothing."_

"_That's not true."_

_She shook her head as if she was in disbelief, "Yes it is Miley. And I know how important this Summer World Tour is for you. But" she stopped. I saw her bite her lower lip while looking down, "I can't wait through everything Miley. We both know you can't give me what I need. You really do mean so much to me, but I just can't."_

_I walked over to her cupping her face with my hands. I started to wipe away the tear drop on her cheek with my thumb. She looked up at me and all I could do is just stare into those sad blue eyes. I know she's put up with everything and she doesn't realize how much this affects me too._

_Softly I said, "Lily, if you can wait till I get home, I swear to you, that we can make this last." While giving her a soft yet warming smile. I could her lips form into an small smile, then suddenly turned blank. Her hands made their way up to mine as she brought them down in front of us. _

"_I'm sorry Miles. I just can't." with that, she turned around and made her way out the door._

_I stood there in disbelief as Lily, the girl I absolutely loved, had left me._

_End of flash back._

September 25, 2011.

I was currently in my dressing room at my L.A. concert. It's been about six months since I've been back home, and six months since I've seen Lily. I was so happy to be back in L.A. not because I was homesick, but that fact that I could possibly see Lily again. Even though she hasn't returned any of my calls, emails or texts, I thought maybe I'd have one more chance tonight. While I was on the road, I had written a song just for her and had sent her the lyrics. I wanted her to know that this tour isn't what I cared about most. That it was her, and always have been.

"Ms. Stewart, you're on in five."

I saw the reflection of the guy who had opened the door in my mirror and nodded. Ever since I had told my Hannah secret, I've been busier than ever. Including this world tour. I've let it all get in the way of my relationship with Lily. And I will never let myself forget that.

I took one more deep breath before getting up from my chair and headed towards the stage. I had the mic in hand as I started to walk up the stairs that led to the stage. I heard the crowd screaming my name, as I continued to walk up.

As the concert continued on, and I played about ten songs, I had pulled the mic away from my mouth and just stared out into the crowd. My heart was pounding pretty much through my chest as I stood there sinking in the chants and screams of everyone. I turned around slowly to the stool that was placed in the middle of the stage that the crew members had just put there. Infront of it was a mic stand where I replaced the mic back to where it belonged. One of the guys had quickly walked over to me to give me my guitar since I was going to use it for my next song. After adjusting myself with the guitar, I brought the mic close to me then began to spoke.

"I want to dedicate this next song to someone special, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." I pulled away from the mic and the lights went out. As I began to strum the guitar the spotlight had shined down on me.

_Hey darling_

_I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

I had instantly thought back to Lily and that day.

_Yeah I want it but no I don't need it_

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

_'Til everyone is singing_

I started to strum faster and sing with a little more emotion and passion in my voice.

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

Those words, those hurtful words I had told Lily. We could have made it last, if only I stayed. But no, I was just so stupid and naïve. I never should have told her to wait for me.

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

I continued to play the guitar with my eyes closed so I could get more into it.

_And hey sweetie_

_Well I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't want to be leaving me_

Suddenly, my eyes shot open as I heard someone else start to sing the next verse. I stopped playing and turned my head to the right and saw Lily walking on stage with a mic in hand. The crowd was going crazy as another spotlight was gleaming down on her. I didn't know whether to cry or smile, but either way, I was happy she was here. I started to play again as I was looking at her. She gave me a weak smile and turned back to the crowd and raised the mic back up to her mouth and started to sing.

_Yeah you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

I started to sing along with her as we sang the end of the verse.

_'Til everyone is singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

Now it was my turn. With more emotion and passion in my voice, I sat there strumming my guitar while looking at Lily.

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

Still, Lily wasn't looking at me; she was still looking out into the crowd while tapping her hand on her thigh swaying her body in a motion that matched the guitar playing.

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

Suddenly Lily turned around and looked intensively at me. I saw that her eyes were glossy and she was trying to hide back the tears. She brought the mic back up to her mouth and started to sing to me with so much emotion going through her voice.

_You know you can't give me what I need_

She brought her right hand up to her heart and clutched to her shirt, as if her heart was trying to break free from her chest.

_And even though you mean so much to me_

_I can't wait through everything_

Both her hands fell to her side as she just stood there looking at me, almost in tears. I stood up and tossed the guitar at the side of the stage where a crew member was waiting to catch it. I snatched the mic from the stand and walked up to her looking her straight in the eyes as I started to sing.

_Is this really happening?_

I took a step back and started to pour my heart out into the song while still keeping eye contact with her.

_I swear I'll never be happy again_

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

_I'm not some girl that you can sway_

Lily brought the mic up once again to her mouth and sang the next line with me.

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

Both of us at the same time dropped our arms to the side of us. The back up singers started to sing as me and Lily just stood and stared at each other. I could see at the corner of my eye that the crowd had out their cells phones, and glow sticks in the air swaying back and forth.

_La, la la la la la la_

_Now everybody's singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

_Now everybody's singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

We stood there not breaking eye contact as we heard the crowd singing along with the singers. I felt a tear shed from my eye as i heard the crowd sing the 'Lalala's' and that the fact, Lily was here. She too was beginning to cry; at the same time once again we brought the mics to our mouths and started to sing at the top of our lungs spilling out every emotion and pain we bought felt.

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

Still the crowd was singing along as we still were singing.

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

I still had the mic up to my mouth as I stopped singing. The backup singers continued to sing the last verse.

_Now everybody's singing la la la_

With that, the stadium went dead silent. Lily already had the mic at her side as I still had mine up by my mouth. We were both staring at each other without blinking. I was broken from my train of thought as the crowd started to roar and shout. Lilly turned to them and blew them a kiss while waving to everyone. I hadn't moved besides bringing my arm to my side. My gaze was still locked on her. She turned to me and gave me this weak, yet soft smile then turned to walk off stage. I couldn't move at all. My body felt numb; I couldn't feel my legs, and my mind was mentally yelling at Lily to stay but nothing came out of my mouth. I saw Lily fading away as the stage curtain was coming down, blocking the spotlight from shining on me. And before I knew it, Lily was gone. Twice I had let this girl walk out of my life, but both times, I had done nothing. I knew that this meant a lot to her, which was something I was sure of. But as for me, I couldn't tell if it meant anything, anymore.

**If It Means A lot To You – A Day To Remember.**


End file.
